No Hope
by Black Vendetta
Summary: War, Death, Pain, and with only blood and mud to show for it. morbid angest brings life back to the barren wastes, a shatterd friendship beings to repair, and a terror rips through the heart of mobius. this is, the final battle. this is, their finest hour
1. Death

Well here we are, I've did it. I made a sequel to _No Hero_! Fuckin Enjoy!

_(This is the sequel to No Hero. If you haven't read that yet, go back and read it first!) _

Rough Draft: No Hope.

Chapter one: where we are as of now.

People wonder what happens after death, are we reborn? Do we go to heaven or hell? Or eternal nirvana.

We scour the depths of our souls, searching mind and body for an answer, for some sign. Using modern technology, whatever we have at our disposal.

Do we seep into nothingness for the greatest sleep of all, or are we finally freed of our wretched flawed bodies, to fly amongst the birds to watch over or siblings or relatives? Or do we become one with everything? A being of complete and total perfection?

We are apprehensive, and yet morbidly fascinated with death.

Like a twenty year old war ridden two tailed vulpine fox that lost somebody he loved long ago.

"c'mon, DAMNIT WORK!" tails slammed his bloodied fist down hard on a faulty machine, seven emeralds were hooked up to it, one thought was a false one. The machine was square and hummed softly but that hum turned into a violent whine.

"Son of a fucking** BITCH!**" Tails swore furiously he kicked the machine and turned it off swiftly, and removed the six powerful gems, the seventh a fake. He walked over to a cabinet, and placed them into steel containers with an electric force-field.

This fox had explored life and death, sifted through bibles and other holy books, and studied reincarnation. He waded through the years of research we have gained by observing birth and studying death. And all of what is in between the two enigmas.

But the one that interested him the most was bringing back the dead.

The chaos emeralds were said to be able to bring back those who died recently…

He created a machine, he took the six remaining gems, unwilling to unearth an unnamed grave just to take on single object, but the aftermath of which would pain him more then he could bear.

But his test yielded no results…

He didn't know what was wrong, the calculations were right, the theory was solid, the since was their reactions were positive.

Maybe all of this was a waste of his time… maybe he lost his touch, maybe it just, wasn't, possible…

That's what he _thought_…

….  
End Chapter one, part one.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter one part two:

.

Dirt.

Lots and lots of dirt.

"?" my voice answered my concern three thoughts crossed my mind.

One, 'why am I covered in dirt?'

Two, 'why am I asking why am I covered in dirt instead of trying to get out of this dirt.'

Three, 'ok, now I'm getting out of here.'

I felt something hot against my fur, another reason to get the hell out of all this dirt.

My hand breached to the surface, like an old zombie flick you could say.

My snowy white haired head pops out of the ground, I shook my head tiredly; climbing from six feet under took some shit out of you.

"Phht! Jesus!" me; the white vixen coughs out dirt and pulls the rest of my well formed body out of the ground. Soon after, I pant and lie with my back on the ground.

For the first time I look up at the night time sky and gaze up at the beautiful stars and the lone moon, wondering about worlds beyond my view.

I'm lean, fit, and have a well shaped body of a stunning female fox. But my would be white fur was junked up with brown dirt and insects that were confused one why the body refused to decay.

I have bright brimming blue eyes, and two blue tipped ears. I have a black trench coat over my shoulders, black jeans and a T-shirt, along with three weapons; an empty forty five revolver, two slightly chastised M-9's, and a blue Sapphire butterfly knife. Knives never run out of bullets.

I look at them, and a few memories of the pain they caused fluttered back briefly to me.

"It's better than nothing…" I sigh. Her voice is calm and soothing, but with a hint of mischief and fun hiding behind the tough girl façade.

Normally, somebody would first be trying to find out who they are and what's going on, but I'm patient, rushing would just complicate things, maybe it's for the better if I just go off and find a new life instead of whatever old one I had… some things are better left forgotten…

But my body felt very hot, well I AM hot by all means, but it literally felt ON FIRE. I reached into my pocket, but the hand recoiled after being severely burned by something, I dumped out a glowing white diamond, the smell of burnt leather met my nose.

The gem hissed and smoked slightly when it touched the ground. It even started a small fire but the cold night air snuffed out the flame. The gems glow died.

Now I knew that that gem was important.

I hesitantly picked it up, it glowed slightly again but on instinct I willed the glow to die.

It stopped its luminescent display; it just stayed warm in my hand. I placed it in her pocket, now I had no worry of having no light, or freezing to death.

"Now how did I do that…?" I asked, wondering on how I knew how to command the fascinating toy.

"Well, it is what it is." I then told myself, I removed it once more, rolling it over in my hands, it drifted upwards slightly at my beck and call.

I laughed as it rotated in thin air, and let it drop back down to my waiting grasp, and I racked my memory for any hint of places to go.

I found nothing about me, just a few hints on my small arsenal.

Then I glanced at her gem. I had an idea; I stared at it, willing it to reveal its secrets.

I then had flash backs. Some so powerful that they knocked me off my feet.

I remembered a village high up on a mountain, a red fox, and a pink one, and their names…

Two names and a place.

Well it's a start. Right?

Oh, yeah. I also remembered my name.

It's**Casey**

**(She's Back ya'll!)**** (^.^)**


	3. Return

Chapter Three: The new Major, major threat.

.

.

.

.

.

Major Kell was a proud man. Despite his surprising looks; he was a man with respect of not only his men and many generals. He even was held in high respects by Eggman himself.

He was given much leeway in his operations, missions, and personal solo ops.

He had so far, never failed a mission and he was not afraid to fail a mission, he wasn't like other battlefield commanders, they sat behind desks and gave orders from a fortified bunker.

He on the other hand, _he fought alongside his men_. He fought at the front of the lines.

He was a young commander around the age of twenty one. His appearances struck fear into the hearts of the enemy, scarlet red eyes, coupled with night black fur and hair, a grey chest and muzzle and a red tipped tail, and all too familiar spikes running down his back along a single red strip going to the tip of his long bushy tail.

He always wore a black Eggman trench coat, and a military black cap, with the star of the rank of major pinned on the front of his cap, he was very well dressed, black pants with the grey long sleeve shirt he wore tucked in he wore a fine belt and standard military combat boots, except his was more refined and pristine.

He was more hardcore looking then Radec from Kill zone 1-2.

Cept' he didn't breathe hot ash through a straw… (^.^)

And he was better armed as well; he had a USP-40 holstered at his hip as well and a dangerous P-90 SMG on his thigh as well and a jet black Katana in a sheath on his back. Most officers or battlefield commanders like himself had a long bladed weapon, a saber, rapier, or Katana, it was their choice.

He was also well spoken, he was very polite as he was a well built and with sharp looks. He was lean with a strong jaw, and well kept fur. His hair was brushed and fur combed. His suit and pants were pressed and ironed every day, he showered daily. But even so, he called himself a foot soldier, and he ate with his men, and slept with his men. (Not in _that sense, he slept in the same room as his men.)_

He trusted his comrades and they trusted him greatly, he was die hard loyal, but he wouldn't hesitate to call out a flaw in a battle plan Eggman has, or the well being of the soldiers.

His Company he leads in to and through battle is unofficially called _Hell's Soldiers._ But its real call sign is C-86, Steel Glory. A support company that fights alongside other brigades or task forces, or sometimes they are the main assault force, and are given much freedom on how they get the job done, and are given access to top of the line and new age support, weaponry and battlefield technology.

Kell is proud of his company; he wouldn't have any other under his command. They stuck fear and despair into the hearts of their foes, and courage and hope in the hearts of their allies and fellow Eggman Soldiers.

Kell though over all of this as he walked along the metal hallways of the Eggman fortress in the sky, an Eggman D-class Strato-Cruiser. Called _Iron Fury._ The flagship of the task force. A massive flying fortress, fifteen times the length of the empire state building in the human lands in New York City, America.

His hands were folded behind his back as he strode up to the observation towers window, robots and Eggclones worked at stations and computers all around him, they saluted as he walked into the room.

He gazed out over the battlefield warring in front of him. He wanted to be down there at the moment, he and his men carving a path through the deadlocked trenches.

He felt the vibrations of the ship under his feet, as its massive cannons roared and its missiles launched raining death onto the enemy lines.

"If we win this battle we have a clear shot at Knothole…" he told himself. He knew that they would be deployed soon; his blood ran quickly at the thought of leading his men and breaking the standstill.

Kell did not _like_ killing, he liked _saving_. Saving his men and brothers in arms from having to fight one more day, and even saving the enemy from fighting one more day, and instead retreating to go home to their families.

He stepped away from the window. He had an inkling that it would be time son, he might as well go to the briefing room and wait for his master; Eggmans, orders.

There was another reason he fought. He fought because of his family, he was the one of the last ones left of it. He wished every night for something to prove him wrong.

He would get his wish all in good time.

….


	4. Angel

Chapter Four: Old faces long forgotten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Casey…" the white furred vixen mulled the name that was his around in her mouth.

It felt alien to her, her memories kept slipping away from her, it was annoying. Her Chaos emerald, she remembered what it was called, was giving her one memory at a time, and most of which weren't even useful to her.

She was walking along through a dirt path through a forest of trees, hands stuck deep into her pockets, eyes trained forward, her .45 Tarus raging bull and two M-9's hung freely at her hip, her Butterfly knife with the sapphire handles and blade stuck in her pocket. Her beloved gem in the inside pocket of her trench coat.

"*Sigh* I wish I could just remember everything, I don't even know if the place I'm going to will be worth anything!" she picked her pace up a little bit, she wasn't cold in the foggy weather, her gem glowed warmly, heating her jacket to a cozy temperature.

She jogged for about two miles, the trail led her to a clearing, a filed void of any tree's a mountain with a flattened top rose in the distance, and small sapling tree's pocketed the ground around it.

"I guess that's where I'm headed…." Casey sighed, picking

…

"c'mon, we used to do this all the time Helena." Jericho poked the pink vixen in the butt, trying to get her to climb faster.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!" the vixen complained.

"Then move faster, it's getting harder not to look up, if you know what I mean…" Jericho's' face lit up bright red, which you had to give him credit for, blushing with red fur was not easy.

"Ok, ok! Sorry!" Helena climbed a bit faster, reaching the top finally, and rolling over onto the ground, she stood up, and reached down over the cliff, and pulled Jericho up and over.

"Thanks, I was getting a bit antsy there." Jericho nodded.

It was the old village, the one the fled with their long lost friend, or so it seemed from what Helena said.

Even more so it was how they survived that amazed them even to this day; sheer luck and reaction saved them.

Flashback…

_Jericho pushed Casey over. And didn't stop there, seeing his act of selflessness, they opened fire. The red fox ducked, but he was hit the arm, he tore off his jacket and threw it away. Spinning rapidly, his spike on the end of his tail slashed one soldier, throwing him off balance, and tipping him over the cliff. But not before Helena grabbed his assault rifle and emptied the clip into the three remaining soldiers to shocked to move._

_Then the bombs fell and blew up their hopes for Casey's survival. They found one white doll later, stained with blood._

_End flashback._

As they made their way up the hill, craters reminded them of the purging of their people.

Their friends.

As the two went further the pain of the memories got worse…

The screams of their brothers, the shrieks of their sisters. They lived, but they died…

The reason they came here to endure these hardships once more, was because they thought a friend might still be alive.

Casey… Helena told Jericho about the miraculous survival of the demonic friend, but how she ran before she could follow, knowing her this may be one of the few places she would seek refuge,

They checked all the others, all besides knothole. There hope was waning, but they refused to give up.

They entered the village; the ruined metal husks of shacks the long since burnt ashes of homes.

They wandered by Casey's place the old shack still stood shakily, metal parts twisting in the wind.

They went inside. But they found no demons… they did find a picture of Jericho and Casey though… well…kissing passionately… pressing up against each other and feeling all over. Nothing happened after that, just a lot of catcalls and applause.

It was one of their best memoires. It was on a dare from Helena, seen in the background laughing hysterically.

"Figures this would survive unscathed…" Jericho sighs, while Helena chuckles, he tucks the memento away in his bag, and no way would he pass up such a fine memory.

They found little to nothing else in the shack; all things seemed to be burnt away. Books and boxes were charred remains of anything that used to occupy the space in the building.

"Well… let's go check our places and see if anything still stands…" Helena sighs.

"All righty, let's go." The red fox leads her out of the metal container that housed a demon long ago, and they crossed the street to a much larger wooden house, it had slightly scorched wooden walls, but it remained intact.

Jericho pushed open the door, and stepped inside. Memories flooded over the two young adults.

The inside remained intact, he walked over to an old table and stared at a photo in a portrait, it was Casey standing by the old pound, nothing on, and smiling with a half happy half embarrassed look on her face, she had her back turned to the camera, she was looking over her shoulder. Her arms crossed in front of her.

Helena was there also already in the water swimming contently in an old bathing suit she scavenged, it fir her well the white bikini and bra on her. Jericho was sitting at the edge of the pond, legs in the water, he wore nothing like Casey, he looked at her in the picture, he had fain rose lines under his eyes, as he called out something a hormonal male fox would at a 16 year old foxy vixen.

Another one sat beside that happy picture, it was Casey and Helena. Standing naked in wet fur fronts facing the camera, Casey was winking with her arms crossed behind her, head coked to the side with a smile that can only be described as '_seductive'_ her breasts were well outlined thanks to her wet fur, Helena was a bit more provocative as she was feeling her own a bit larger breasts smiling at the camera charmingly.

"How did I get you two to do this?" Jericho asked Helena, she looked at the ground and blushed while answering.

"we were both in heat at the time, full blown heat… and we really… wanted to feel your… you know… but you would let us only if you got to take a couple photo's of us… posing." Helena mumbled.

Jericho grinned widely. "Oh, yeah… now that was a good day…" he said as he pocketed both pictures.

They roamed the house some more, they even climbed the ladder to the attic. And rummaged around a few boxes…

…that weren't there's.

"What the fuck? I never owned any porno mags… well a few… but no this many… and why are all the other pictures of Casey and you in the same box…. Whoa… I can guess why now…" he stared at a particularly provocative one of Casey lying on her back legs spread. And another of Helena doing the same…

"Give me those!" Helena grabbed both the pictures putting them in her back –pack, promising to burn the later…

…or not…

Helena glanced at Jericho flipping through some of the mags, and saw a bulge in his pants, she glanced away. Knowing what it was…

That's when the door slammed open and footsteps that belonged to a large group of people thundered into the house.

Jericho and Helena glanced at each other…

"Oh…" he stared down at the porno box. "That's why…"

…

Casey climbed easily up the hill, like she done it before, which she guessed she did as her hands moved swiftly up the vertical climb.

She reached the top with graceful ease, and she saw a hill filled with boulders and tracks in the sand that was covering the ground on it. It wasn't natural, that sand was placed there, and obstacle course.

Not knowing why, she proceeded to hop from boulder to boulder not touching the ground at all. When she reached the top, memories of racing up the mountain again and again flooded back to her. And she proceeded down a forested path. Feeling like she'll get a large portion of answers in the form of her memory back when she got to the end of the trail…

….

'Shit….' Helena thought, the village was a hide out for rebels and raiders… and this home apparently was there 'home'.

Glancing at Jericho, she pulled out her Sawed off, and watched as Jericho whipped out his MP5. They prepared for a fight, and from the looks of it, there was a lot of them downstairs, and most likely some were even outside the house from the sound of it.

"Well this blows…" Jericho spat.

"we have to get out of here one way or another, because soon someone's going to come up here to jack off, and eventually I'll get knocked out, and you" he pointed to Helena, "knocked up." he knew how these types worked, they were well armed, and they took what they want, and fucked who they wanted. And Helena being the foxy lady she was…

"Well thanks for the reassurances, I fell sooo much better now…" Helena said sarcastically, in a low voice as to not be heard. "If we jump out this window though, we should be able to make a run for It." she then noted the window on the far side of the attic.

"Good idea, let's do it." Jericho nodded, the two slowly made their way to the window, Helena went first dropping the twenty eighteen feet with ease.

But even though she didn't need it. A raider broke her fall. She hit the raider and knocked him to the ground she didn't bother to look if somebody was below her when she hopped out the window.

"SHIT!" she let out an involuntary cry of surprise, as the raiders hand depressed the trigger to the assault rifle sending a volley of shots to a random target.

She heard shouts from inside the house, and she quickly blew his head off with a round from her sawed off.

Jericho landed next to her; both of them had wide eyes. "Next time, I go first." He told her dryly.

The two turned around as a dozen raiders in there leather padded armor, and steel plates on their limbs raced around the house, raising shotguns, assault rifles and submachine guns at their heads. They began to surround them… but Jericho had other plans.

Closing his eyes and pulling out a long narrow object, he pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it to the ground. Right after, he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"COVER!" he shouted at Helena. Who upon seeing the object did as he did.

BOOM!

The flash bang exploded in a display of light and deafening sound, momentary stunning the raiders around them.

Uncovering their eyes and ears, the pair sprinted away from the raiders, who blindly fired at the fleeing pair, missing as the aimed with blinded eyes and deafened ears.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Jericho yelled as he pulled the sexy pink vixen along with him.

"I am Run, Run, Running!" she yelled back at him.

…

Clara heard the shouts, gunfire, and miniature explosion she classified as a stun grenade from the larger then normal concussion sound it gave off.

"Well that's interesting…" she noted, and she walked off at a brisk pace towards the now starting fire fight.

…..

Jericho and Helena have taken cover behind a fallen tree, Jericho had his MP-5 out, and Helena had her M1911, having no long range weaponry.

"Well, we're screwed now aren't we?" Helena panted.

"I guess you could classify our situation as such, yes." Jericho peeked over the tree, and watched the raiders who were now pissed and looking for them.

"We can't run, they got a sniper onto of the old common house." Jericho growled.

And indeed they had a wolf with a SVD Russian sniper rifle onto of the biggest building, thirty feet high and on the rood of it, scanning the area around it.

"Well, what do we do jerry?" Helena asked, seeing the shittiness of their position.

"This." Jericho rummaged around in his pocket, and pulled out a medium sized ball the size of a Plumb, except it was green with a yellow stripe.

A fragmentation grenade…

Taking a deep breath with his eyes shut, he held his MP-5 by the barrel using the stack as a bat. He pulled the pin, and tossed the grenade up into the air like a base ball, and then waited for it to come down, and then he swung his gun like a base ball bat.

'_THWWWAAAAK!'_

The resounding smack of the stock on the explosive filled the area, and the jury rigged death baseball of explosions soared through the air, and struck the sniper in the face, and it even went into his mouth, and stuck in his throat.

Then it detonated….

…. (POWNED)….

…in a fiery red bloody mist, his head was incinerated. Grinning at the effect, he hopped over the fallen tree, and firing from the hip in a spray of bullets, "MOTHERFUCKERS!" he screamed as his MP-5 Tore into three of the hopeless raiders.

Jericho had a grin of a Wildman as adrenaline pumped through his blood, Helena took the subtler approach, her M1911 rested on the Log, and she tried to pick off the raiders who were dashing for cover.

That's when the three raiders popped out from behind the building to their left and knocked the gun out of her hand.

Jericho turned around and felt a blunt object slam into the back of his head… and he hit the ground hard, feeling something cut his bottom lip.

"Hrk!" he swore as a boot slammed into his back.

"Well, well… look what we got here…" A mocking voice of one of the raiders said.

Jericho tried to look around but his vision was restricted to the ground in front of him by the pinning heavy boot.

"You got a nice friend here… wonder how long she lasts…" the voice cackled, and Jericho heard Helena growling, but he heard the sickening smack of wood on flesh, and it was reduced to whimpering.

"Hey don't hurt her!" Jericho shouted, but the foot pressed down on him harder, forcing himself to strain for air.

"I don't know… hadn't had fun in a while now… and she does have a nice rack. Hey! You two! Save that for later will yah?" the raider shouted. "Have a little decency." He barked.

Jericho felt his anger spike. These men were sick bastards. He promised to protect her. But he failed at that didn't he; he also failed with saving Casey in the end…

He felt water well up in his eyes.

"Aww c'mon boss, just a little fun?" one of the sick bastards pleaded, he heard the other one chuckle.

"Fine, but let me take care of this fageto first." He gestured at the red vulpine.

"No! No! Please don't!" Helena cried. She was struggling to break free of the two raiders grasp as the felt her all over. She didn't care about that as much as she cared for Jericho, whose life was in jeopardy.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me just please don't hurt him!" she begged as they pulled down her pants. She yipped as one of them yanked hard on her sensitive tail.

"Why? Were gona do whatever we want to you anyway?" The raider leader smirked. He pulled out a Mac-13 and put right up against Jericho's skull.

"Please! Don't kill him!" she begged, tears streamed down her fur. The basterd two had stripped her of all articles of clothing by now, she felt humiliated as one of them pushed her down on all fours and tail out of the way. She braced herself for what was going to happen next.

…

Jericho shut his eyes and tried to drone out Helena's humiliation and tormented cries as the raiders violated her. He tried to just calm himself down and wait patiently for the end.

The cold metal barrel at the back of his skull was all he felt. He felt no pain. He felt no love. He felt only regret and remorse… and the cold metal that will be painted with his life blood…

'_Bang_!'

…the end…

…it was the last thing he heard…

…

End Chapter Four Prt one.


	5. Devil

Chapter four Prt two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…It was the last thing he heard, a pair of two identical guns firing not too far away, that is.

"Eat that you raging cockfags!" a pissed off voice shouted, still in a daze he rolled onto his back, and looked around, and that's when he swore he could see an angel dancing in front of him in the street twisting and turning and firing two black berrettas one in each hand, and a silver Tarus at her hip. But furthermore, he was confused at the uncommon insult.

"Raging…Cockfags?" he mumbled, slightly dazed and confused.

But that's when he snapped to attention. He knew he said that insult, and who used those two black berrettas. And who wore that coat.

"Casey…?" he said groggily, as four more Raiders fell at the Dual weapons' lead.

He looked behind him to see the raider leader with his head leaking blood from a hole in the center of his forehead.

And behind him, Helena curled up in a naked pink furry ball. He scrambled over to her, hugging her close to him. Comforting his friend. He tried not to glance at the other two bodies, pants of theirs, down.

…

Casey was in elation, she loved the thrill of combat, and as she killed the raider's memories flooded back to her mind.

As she finished off the last one with a flick of the wrist and a shot fired. She settled down, panting slightly.

That's when she felt something tackle her in an air tight hug.

"CASEY!" a female voice cried. Tears wetted her fur.

….

End Chapter four Prt Two.


	6. War

Chapter Five: Contact.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CONTACT! CONTAAACT!" a soldier cried. Tails was woken from his nightmare twisted slumber. Sitting upright in his battlefield cot, the two tailed sergeant Major sat upright, and grabbed his modified XM-8, duly named, _Casey_. He renamed the hell hound.

He slammed on a Kevlar combat helmet, and he raced out of the pillbox, and a soldier with a bleeding arm ran up to meet him.

"It's them sir! It's the Hell soldiers!" he cried before passing out from blood loss.

Dragging the blue lynx into the pill box and watched briefly as two medics rushed out to collect the not even 19 years old privet, he growled.

"Fuck… Just what I need." He cocked his rifle and ran into the trenches.

He was going to run up to where his platoon was stationed; they needed to hold them off somehow.

He already had an idea formulating in his head, but it was a literal long shot.

As he raced through the trenches friendly artillery rounds slammed into the ground above him, the fox decided risk it; he took to the skies like a bird, and soared swiftly across the front.

He touched down at a command tent, sandbags were stacked a few yards away with men crouched behind them firing M-4's and M16-A2's, he even caught a glimpse of a couple SCAR-H's in the mix of fire.

He walked into the command tent, and he saw blaze standing there with a bandaged arm and a military cap placed on her violet head. She seemed angry.

"I don't CARE if second division is in a rut! We need those big guns firing NOW! Hells Company is knocking at our door step and were about to get a slaughter house started!" Blaze slammed a fist down onto the replica battlefield.

The big guns they were talking about was the humongous artillery cannons in Mobotropilis, their range was forever and it launched the. Their barrel was fifty feet long and four feet wide. It was a feat of engineering, its boom was suppressed though, and it would deafen anyone within a mile of the explosion.

They could reach any part of the battlefield with the Excalibur artillery round, and its range was 400 miles.

It reloaded with an automated reloading device, giving it a thirty second cool down period before firing the next shot.

There were around six of them in the central plaza, and each one of them was running hot all day and night, the men most of them were focused on different fronts, all of them were run by privet computers, so hacking into them was impossible.

And right now they NEEDED that kind of fire support.

"Ma'am!" Tails saluted as he walked in. Blaze wasn't a friend anymore, just a superior.

"At ease Sergeant Prower." She sighed as she walked over to her once long ago, best friend.

"Sergeant Prower is reporting for duty, fifth company should be here any second ma'am." Tails announced, a stiff posture set into his back.

"Good to know, we need those vets on the battlefield now…" Blaze sighed. "the situation is going to hell I won't bullshit you, as you know from the screaming we got Kell and his hell soldiers moving in on us fast, they're going to try to disrupt our position to the extent and then the twenty second egg army will mop up what's rest of us." Blaze ground her teeth.

"we can't hold this front Miles… once Eggman deployed that company our fate was sealed, we could hold off at least a division for a few days and Exfil as many men as we could but were now rushing the retreat if Kell and a fucking army our moving on our front-"a voice came in from outside, a lieutenant was shouting.

"General! We got eyes on enemy company opening fire at will!" the bear shouted before running outside once more. The fire picked up considerably. A fierce battle cry was then heard from both sides.

"Sounds like my men have arrived. I got the objective; hold them off until we can get an organized evac set up. Don't worry general. They won't take this point." Miles smirked and walked outside to see his men, four platoons of strike assault force soldiers rush up to meet him.

"Good to see all of you alive and well! We got a situation starting up here." Miles shouted over the cascade of gunfire. "We have the Hel Platoon rushing our lines in hope of softening us up and over whelm this position before we can Exfil. We can't let that happen we need to hold off the enemy at all costs, I have been informed that we will be receiving artillery support from the Mobotropilis battery soon but we need to hold them off until we can get the guns firing and we can fall back with the rest of the division! So let's move up and hold that fucking LINE!" Tails finished with a scream, and a resounding OO-RAH!

He and his company rushed the line and jumped into the front trenches that marked the front of the RMA line.

Then, an enemy artillery strike struck the ground in the shell shocked field at the bottom of the hill. The dust cleared and through it Tails saw dark shadows rushing into the freshly struck area, into the deep craters.

"That...Smart… fat….basterd." tails growled through his clenched jaw.

"They're using an arty strike to make FUCKING FOX HOLES!" he then let out his rage.

…..

"Hmph," Kell crouched low in the still smoking crater, it wasn't his idea to use an arty strike eight hundred yards from the enemy front, it was a first sergeants idea.

It was a smart one to.

"I got to remember to give that man a medal for this later." Kell mentally noted. He had his P-90 in his arms, a bit of a stretch to use the weapon at this range, but it could still spray the enemy lines with fire.

He peeked over the top of the radically made fox hole. And spied on the enemy lines, they had a company stationed up on the hill, it would be hard to take it, but if they keep using the new way of making cover, they just might breach through and swarm then enemy trenches and take out as many as they could before they retreat.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here…?" Kell said as he looked through a pair of binoculars that hung around his neck.

He was spying on the enemy front line trenches, what he saw was one of the enemy war heroes. The two tailed fox that has been at every fight, every battle, and every front that Kell was, he was there.

He was somewhat of an annoyance; he was a skilled battlefield commander from what he heard from other commanders before him. And he held them back on many fronts, and this one was no difference.

"It's him again… lieutenant… get the men ready to move. We're going to go up against some heavy fighting." He said, still looking through the binoculars. "Also, how is the strike metal support coming along?"

A cloned furry dog next to him in red and black Eggman Combat gear, consisting of a Kevlar helmet with a tactical visor, and armor plating with a slandered issue G36K assault rifle and a standard issue laser pistol or MK36 pistol. The bear glanced up at Kell "its coming sir, we'll have heavy assault bots on the way in fewer than fifteen."

"Good. We may need them." Kell nodded promptly, and then crouched back down, his surveillance was done for the moment.

"So here's the plan, we're going to take them from the left flank and then rush them from the front while we do so. But this idea of making cover with the use of artillery is perfect, so we _will_ keep hitting their lines closer and closer and move up into the craters, am I clear?" Kell announced to the lieutenant.

"Crystal sir." He saluted, and then raced out of the fox hole to spread the word among the ranks.

…

"So let me get this straight… you wake up, and you remember nil to nothing. Remember this place, and save our furry butts?" Helena leans back against a fallen tree; they had just set up camp in the forest, and were now sitting around a warming fire, with the tent behind them.

"Yeah pretty much, everything else I told you is what I remember, which is everything about this place and you two which is pretty good." Casey yawned; they had a full dinner, steak and potatoes.

"So, this is some hello, get jumped by raiders and we get a new and improved badass Killen machine AKA, Casey with white fur!" Jericho grins; he poked the fire with a stick, watching the sparks fly into the air.

"*giggles* oh shut up you." Casey laughs at Jericho and hugs him tightly. He holds her close to him smiling brightly.

"It's great to have you back Case." Jericho beams, "it really is."

"It's great to be back. Much better than the alternative." She jokes; she sighs and looks up at the stars that were beginning to show in the evening sky.

"_Much, Much_ better." She sighs, leaning into Jericho's furry chest.

"So where do we go from here?" she asks smiling up at him, and then Helena.

"Where all the refugees go. Knothole, the evacuation site." They say simply. But in her mind's eye, Casey see's a smiling two tailed fox flash across her eyes.

…..

"There they are! Open fire!" a soldier shouts, the attack has begun; the enemy platoons threw themselves at their trenches, trying to break their lines in two.

"Hold the lines! Don't let the through! Don't give them an inch!" Tails shouts, leading troops left and right, throwing orders this way and that.

"Somebody get that fifty cal up and running!" he shouts." We need that suppression!"

He pops up from behind a sandbag stack and aims his XM-8 down range, and fires, he sees two heads duck as the bullets flew past them. He saw one pop its head up and spin its gun to face one his men.

Taking the chance he had, Miles spun his XM-8 to face the opposing force, he quickly opened fire with a three round burst, and watched in morbid satisfaction as the Eggclones head burst open as the rounds were literally the last thing to go through his mind.

He felt wind rush past his face, and thanks to his military training he ducked before he too had hot lead smack into his skull.

"Shit that was close!" he swore, pressing his back against the dirt wall of the trench.

He yanked off a fragmentation grenade off of his assault webbing, pulling the pin with his teeth, he shouted "Fire in the hole!" and he tossed the explosive device over the wall, and a few seconds later he heard the satisfying 'Thump!' Of it detonating, and followed by a few cries of pain, death cries.

He popped up again, but this time the tables turned, he dived left as a heavy caliber weapon ejected its ammo at him, he felt a sharp pain in one of his tails, and he muffled a cry of pain, shaking his head, he inspected the wound in the safety of the dirt trench. It was a clean shot. He bandaged it up, and sighed, no flying for him today.

'_Vanguard three, this is Tyrant. Come in Vanguard three do you copy over.'_ A monotone voice crackled over his radio, grabbing it in his free hand he shouted into it over the roar of the fire-fight.

"We read you Tyrant, what is it over." Tails responded, Tyrant was their Mobile Command unit on the battlefield. Some miles away from the front, it was their eyes and ears of the battlefield, giving them battle deciding Intel up-dates and alerts. As well as new orders and acted as an active command unit. It was commonly used by the RAA (Royal Acorn Army) Forces.

"_we have reports on Strike metal units converging on your location at high speeds, suggest you get out of their pronto and Evac we have negative on air support for you at the time over."_

"Negative, Negative on that Tyrant, we don't have any way of getting out of here, were stuck here, over." Miles was starting to sweat, Strike metal… now that was bad, they didn't have any pulse weapons or Anti with them… more or less they didn't have a way to evac. "What about the evac site, are they clear yet?" he asked.

"_They're on their way now, you'll have to get their fast, there running on the fumes. We have at least three birds on the ground for you, get there or we're leaving you behind Vanguard three. Tyrant out."_

"Shit, Vanguard three we have to fall back to the evac site we got strike metals on the way and we don't have much time left all personnel Evac! Evac!" Miles shouted, waving his arm to the evac zone, remembering his orders, he grabbed a nearby det pack and hurled it into the forward Command tent.

The soldiers of his Company began to pull away from the trenches, darting through the maze of trenches in the dirt like mice, it was starting to get hectic… and it was about to get worse.

….

"There retreating sir, do we move up?" a nearby clone soldier suggested. Kell had to admit, being on the front made relaying orders far more easy then speaking through a radio that can be jammed or tapped into. And it was fun as hell!

"I don't know… could be a trap… but it is a bit hasty. Meh… must've been told about the strike metal inbound. Very well, move up and secure that-"

Right at the moment, a fire ball raced skywards from where the command tent was, Kell sighed, a little disappointed, he should've known they wouldn't let the compromising material in that HQ fall into his hands.

"…tent… never mind keep pushing them back, take them alive preferably, dead is just as good." He gave the order, and the soldiers clambered out of the improvised craters, raving forward into the enemy trenches, shells littered the ground as well as a few bodies.

Kell moved calmly through the trenches, unlike the Eggclones and Eggbots racing through the trenches. He stopped and stood in the muddy surrounds bathed in blood. Folding his arms behind him and holstering his side arm, he walked through the canyons that where the bloodily defend positions they were.

….

End Chapter Five


	7. Aid

Chapter Seven: Jericho and Helena sitting in a tree…

"So, you two…uhh…you know… girlfriend boyfriend now? Did I forget anything…?" Casey said, pointing to Helena and Jericho.

They were on a beaten down old trail, about 20 miles south of Knothole city; a broken shattered hollow husk of what a fine pristine village it used to be some time ago.

They suspected it would take about two days to get there, or four if they manage to get through the warzone that's raging on around them, a major standoff was a few miles to the north.

The group had been trying to get around it for the past two days, but now they decided to risk it and take the rout they had in front of them. it was RMA turf anyway, they should be fine. Right?

"WHA-? Oh! No-no-n-nooo… jus-j-just friends. *nervous laughter.*" both of them shouted, they had a flushed stripe going across their face.

"Ooook." Casey grinned. "I see what you're playing at…" she laughed.

"No, no, no…really Casey. Nothing's happening!" Helena pleaded her face was like Rudolf's nose, Jericho had the similar look but was just shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

"You two realllly love each other don't you…" Casey sighed; they two foxes just hung their heads in embarrassment.

"We did it only ONCE! Case, just ONCE! And that was because we were wasted! WASTED! Meaning we didn't no left from right or up from down!" Jericho growled.

Casey held her hands up in surrender, still smirking. "Hey! Hey, Jesus, calm down I was just messing with Capt. Cranky ass…" she rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" Jericho glowered.

It was just then that a burning wreckage zoomed by overhead, shaking violently, and one engine was on fire.

"What in the he-!" Jericho started to say, but then, its engine was torn off, it started in a death spin.

"Get down!" Jericho cried, Casey dived to the left. And Jericho talked Helena she was a deer caught in headlights.

'_**BOOOOOOOOOOM'**_ the ground shook, and Casey covered her head and neck, curling up into a ball. Clenching her teeth, soon the dust settled, and she slowly looked around, a giant engine was in the middle of the road, a long ditch had been dug in behind it, flammable liquid was set aflame in its wake. She then saw Helena and Jericho, and couldn't help but laugh, slowly at first, and then it turned her into hysterics.

…Jericho. Was onto of Helena… and well… it looked like they were doing it doggie style…

(Try getting that out of your head… -.^ )

Jericho slowly looked around at the sound of Casey laughing. He then saw her rolling on the ground clutching her chest, and then he noticed why she was laughing like a drunken monkey.

"Oh." He rolled off of Helena, and stood up. Giving Helena his hand and pulling her up. The two brushed themselves off, having nothing to say on the matter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Casey… you'll have your turn soon enough…" Jericho vowed to catch her doing something with herself or somebody else, boy, or, girl. Didn't matter, he WOULD get photo proof and shove it in her face…

"I'm sorry. I tried to *chuckle* but it was just too much…" She apologized, walking over to the pair, making sure they were fine.

"Jericho! Your hurt…" she then turned into a mother almost instantly, seeing him bleeding on the arm.

"Oh, what? Oh how'd that get there…" he said, surprised at the deep gash in his arm.

"Here let me take a look at it." Helena stepped in. being the one with medical practice and all.

Jericho let her look at his arm; it didn't hurt now, but later… Owch.

"I can fix it up neat and dandy. Casey, can you reach into my bag and pull out a needle and that thread, and that blue bottle, and bandage please?" she asked nicely, showing genuine concern for Jericho, almost sever worry.

'Yeah they love each other they just don't know it…' Casey grinned, handing her the requested tools.

After a few minutes she had Jericho stitched up, and wrapped his arm up neatly. "There you go." She said, kissing him on the cheek playfully.

"Ok you two lovebirds, let's get going." Casey said, putting her bag back on her back.

"Hey hold on a sec, that ship didn't crash to far from here, we should check it out, it's nearly 11:00 AM anyway, we should check it out. Rest for a little we've been walking all night. Never now what we could salvage and that was a military plane! There should be some heavy duty high powered crap on board!" Jericho insisted.

"Ok… Let's go. But not for long I want to make up some more ground." Casey sighed.

The three rushed off through the dense forest, light was almost completely blocked out from the dense tangle of branches and leaves overhead.

"Hey, I see something up ahead… hold on I'll check it out." Casey told them holding her hand up for them to stop; she crouched, and slowly and silently moved ahead.

"Holy shit…" she whispered. "Hey guys! Get up here it's a soldier!" she yelled. Helena and Jericho rushed up. Sure enough it was a female grey lynx looked about twenty. Her clear Bullet proof visor on her helmet was cracked, a trail of blood trickled out of her nose and mouth. Her left leg pant leg was soaked in red life water. She was sprawled out on the ground on her back, no weapon could be found, looks like her ear had been lost when she fell from whatever. Also her armor was chipper and broken, her helmet cracked badly.

"Out of my way!" Helena ordered, pushing both friends to the side.

"Helena what are you doing? She's a soldier!" Casey complained.

"Yes she is, but not all of them are your stereotypes…" She glared at them. She saw that her first aid kit was still attached to her thigh, un-strapping it; she set it on the ground with her medical gear.

She felt her neck for a pulse, she found one it was faint. "Yeah, I can save her…" Helena nodded. Then, she shipped out her M1911 and pointed it at Jericho without looking. "Drop it reddy." She growled, obviously not joking.

"Fine!" Jericho slammed Punisher back in to its holster. He walked off to go take a piss.

"What's his problem Helena?" Casey asked, sitting down next to her, seeing the frustration in her eyes as she felt the soldier's broken leg, and possibly, broken rib.

"He had some 'run ins' with RMA (for those of you who don't already know, its (R) royal (M) mobian (A) army) soldiers before… if you know what I mean…" Helena sighed. "I thought he would've gotten over it before."

Casey nodded, and sighed, Jericho was a bit of a hot headed bull at some times. "He'll get over it, I'm sure of it.

"Yeah he better, he'll get himself killed one day…" Helena sighed, she was done patching the women up.

"Alrighty, there we go! She's probably gona be out for a while, so let's pick her up and go take a look at that crash site." Then she nodded and looked at where Jericho was, "yeah, and can you go get him?" Casey nodded, and went over to where Jericho was finishing his piss.

"Hey jerry, c'mon, where moving, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"K Case, I'm coming." He said, the two walked back to where Helena was, she was busy taking off the woman's armor. And only taking what they needed. Leaving her in her light, jumpsuit.

"Hey jerry can you help me out with her… you know, actually, Casey, can you help me?" she quickly changed the request.

"Ok, here." She said, bending down, she cradled the small lynx in her arms. "She's light. Easy." She said, walking off at a brisk pace to where the crash site was located with Jericho and Helena in tow.

….

End Chapter Seven


	8. Down

Chapter Eight: Die Hard...

"they have a bird down…Eggman will be pleased that the other planes are about to run into an AA battery I had set up an hour ago when we broke into the rear left flank… alright. The rest of you stay here and secure this area to set up an outpost, I want it up when I get back. You, lieutenant, you and your squad with me, you and my two guards will secure the crash site. I believe the pain in the side

sergeant of theirs was on that plane and I would rather like to have his rifle and pistol on the wall with all the 'others' that liked to stalk me…." Kell said, marching off into the nearby tree line. Unsheathing his blade and twirling it once before sheathing it again, with the lieutenant and his squad in tow.

…..

Tail awoke, he felt something red and sticky at the corner of his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurry, like the censor of the tits on TV when drunken women at ball games throw their tops out onto the field.

He tried to shout but he only coughed up blood. He managed to sit up, his vision finally cleared, for a second he thought he was going to go up to the pearly gates and see Casey.

He was lying on the ground in the wrecked V-85 Star Eagle. He good see the fire outside on the wreck.

He slowly crawled words the open door way, he could see a few dead bodies still strapped into the seats.

He couldn't go anymore, he lay still. He closed his eyes, until a few minutes later, he felt somebody rolling him over. His eyes snapped open, and he saw one of the men he thought dead in their seats looking down at him in worry.

"Sarge! Your ok! I saw you laying there and I thought… never mind let's get out of here…" the snow white Wolf, the rank of sergeant first class, he had his M-4 strapped over his shoulder, he was bleeding from his arm, he clutched it, but he went past the pain, standing up on shaky legs, he helped tails to his feet, having his superior officer lean on him.

"Ow! Fuck… I think I broke something in my leg… keep going I can take it…" Tails swore. Limping along with the Wolf.

They exited the plane, and looked around, the wreckage was horrendous.

"Hey, leave me at that tree, see if anyone else is alive in their…" Tails ordered, the Wolf sat him down by the tree, and took out his M-4. He quickly ran back inside the Downed chopper.

The wolf's name was Conner smith. He was just your average everyday RMA Soldier, no heroics, no metals, besides the Purple Heart of course.

As he stepped back inside the downed 85' he smelt the warm copper blood that he walked on in his boots, he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Jesus, H Christ this is one hell of a messy crash… he spoke to himself, the metal was twisted and bent, only one engine remained on the wrecked plane, it leaned on its side with the nose buried in the dirt and the tail end five feet off the ground. A long ditch in the earth told of how far it skidded until it came to a rest in a forest clearing, clear that the pilots aimed to down the bird there.

He checked the pulses of his fellow soldiers, tearing off there D-tags, he was about to start a collection it seemed, he had five already. Just when he was about to lose all hope, he heard coughing.

In the front seat of the wreck, a body stirred, one of his fellow strike force men, a yellow cat, with green eyes.

He was pretty much unscathed, no marks on his body besides a bleeding ear with from a scrape.

He shook his head and unbuckled himself from his seat. Seeing him do such an easy act reminded him of the poor lynx that fell out of the torn off door…

He shook his head to get the face of fear of the young women out of his head. All the men in the team were very young, lots of the able bodied men and women of Mobius joined up to fight off the evil eggman. And the strike team was filled with them.

"Hey, hey privet! You ok?" Conner whispered, not knowing why he did so.

"Wah? Yeah, yeah I'm fine… you ok?" the Privet asked.

"Arms a little sore, the Sarge is still alive, but he took a heavy beating though, thought he was dead at first, help me check for survivors. C'mon, go check on the pilots, I'll see to the two left." Conner went over to the two slumped over next to the live soldier, he bent down and felt their necks. The one on the right was cold, as he stood up the remaining one gave him a flicker of hope, a small, dying pulse.

"The copilot is still ok Conner! Just out cold." The cat reported from the cockpit.

He dragged out the back up driver who tried to save the wrecked ship, but at which he failed.

"w-who! Where am I?" the co-pilot came to at that moment, pushing away the cat trying to aid him, and standing up on his own.

"What…what happened?" he asked, feeling for his flight helmet straps and removing the flight instrument.

"We were hit by strike metal and we crashed in a clearing in the forest, the Sergeant Major is still breathing but he's busted up bad, but he's awake. Tough at steel and cold as fuck that bastard, most of the squad is dead, but- hey! Conner! How many do we have still breathing?" the cat said, yelling back to the white wolf.

"Including you the sarge, pilot and me about five, no, wait! Six! This chick is still in it to win it." Conner reported, dragging out the still 'useful' ones.

"Hell this man is not gona make it if we don't get him help fast Sarge, I don't know…" Conner said, he had the still knocked out soldiers lying under the tree with him, Tails had managed to get a standing position but he still relied on the tree for support.

"Hell, I'll be honest Sergeant," tails turned his head spat out a blood gob of spit. "I don't think I'm too hot either, I think I broke a rib, and my leg as well. And I think something else is fucked but I don't know for sure." He monad. Pain was racing through his side.

"I can see that… but, this one in particular… she has a pretty bad laceration on her arm… she lost a lot of blood for sure." Conner bent down, tearing off some of his sleeve and wrapping the bloody wound with it.

"Oowww…my head is killin me…Wha? Hey sarge, what's goin on…" another soldier came to. Thankfully one who looked like he was recovering quickly from near death a moment ago. All his gear was with him, and his armor was still intact, but a little dusty.

"We crashed, one pilot is still alive, but most of the team is dead, just six of us are left, but I don't think this little lady here and I are going to be combat ready any time soon… and the pilots' only got a pistol. And most of our gear is lost. Conner is scraping together some ammo and gear, but other than that? We're in hot water." Tails informed, he had to sit back down again, he was about to pass out it felt like.

The cat came out again, Tom black was his name, twenty three and cocky like a madman. He was a good shot and had a big heart though. "Hey! Guys, guess what I found!" he yelled, holding up four rifles, one M-16, a SCAR-L carbine, one ACR combat rifle and the lethal HK M416 which he had slung over his shoulder. He had clipped to his waste a familiar narrow tube and an M-4 he was a walking armory.

He hopped down the ramp and tossed Carter the M-16, the recovering soldier now getting his bearings the ACR, and he placed the SCAR-L by the still sleeping women. "I also managed to snag an M-4. Here, take it." He said tossing the pilot the assault rifle.

"What's that you have on your hip?" Tails asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I found an AT-6, and a few Reloads, just in case we do run into any trouble." Tom sat down on the edge of the five foot deep and wide ditch. "So, what do we do now? By the looks of it were deep sixed…" Tom sighed.

"I say we see if we can fix the radio. It's usually protected by a survival box; if I can get to it I may be able to get us back on the air and radio for a lift." The lone surviving pilot suggested.

The driver was a calm looking thin brown coyote with black streaks on his ears, one of which was chipped slightly. He had black eyes that had lots of flight time logged into them. He was about thirty and nobody new air force ranks.

"What's your name son?" Tails asked.

The man laughed, "Hah! Hell I'm older then you sgm, but ill humor you; I'm senior air man Maxwell Blain. And right now I see that were all screwed if we don't get out of here." He predicted.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." The soldier that seemed the least hurt out of all of them, a brown ferret with green eyes, he was the one who carter handed the ACR to. The privet sighed, and looked around at the wreckage of the V-85. "Man, those things blow up hard." He said, he looked about 25, "anyway I'm Rod Fice." He said it like nobody really cared. Maybe he had PTSD? Who knew?

"Who's the girl?" Tails asked.

"Oh she's Vessa Myer, one mean bitch." Conner nodded at the black and white wounded badger with the SCAR-L next to her. "She's twenty, and almost always angry at one thing or another."

"Is anyone here a medic?" Tails asked, looking around at the six people around him.

"Fraid' not sir, the medic died in the crash, but I got his back though." Tom said, throwing down the large medical bag on the ground next to the mortally wounded girl.

"Well now were fucked, Sarge is hurt as well as the rest of us she's bleeding out, and we have no medic." Rod said, lying down on the grass.

"I guess I'll go work on the radio then…" Max said, walking back into the V-85.

"Hold on, let me go with you I'm damn good with Machines. Hey Conner, can you help me up?" Tails requested, limping to the V-85 with the help of Conner, and a walking stick he found, he was bandaged up now.

"Sure, let's see what we can do." The white wolf sighed.

….

End Chapter Eight


	9. Resist

Chapter Nine: …Fight HARDER!

"Hold on, they're they are… in the clearing. I see three of them… orders sir?" One of the clones asked. Looking up at Kell who was smirking slightly.

"…some crash, why do their planes blow up so violently? I'll never know…" Kell then sighed.

"Prepare to fire, Lieutenant have your men get into a flanking position. Wait for my go." Kell ordered waving his hand for the squad to break off.

"It's just a matter of timing…" he whispered.

…...

Casey wondered why she was feeling so apprehensive all of a sudden about entering the clearing with the downed V-85. They were up on a hill overlooking the clearing; they could see the smoke trailing up from the small dot of green with the black dot in the middle with a brown trench trailing behind the black metal bird.

"Well, there it is. Let's get this mangy slut down there and get what we want and get the hell out." Jericho growled.

"Oh, hush, hush. It's not that bad. And how can you tell if she's a slut or not? Or are all women sluts in your opinion?" Casey snapped at Jericho, she was on edge, something didn't feel right about the grassy area down below. Something familiar, but repulsive at the same time…

"Jesus Christ! Chill Casey, Jesus…" Jericho was taken aback at her sudden outburst, for the past couple of minutes she did seem anxious, and agitated. But this was something else; she was really having something roll in her mind.

"What's the matter Casey something up with you, one minute you're all sunshine rainbows, and now your little miss paranoid." Helena interjects.

"I'm not paranoid," Casey states, eyes locked down at the wreckage. "I'm just…" she tries to spot something in the tree line below, she swore she saw quick and shadowed movement. "I'm just tired that's all…" she sighs, her heart rate was beginning to settle, but adrenalin still coursed through her veins.

"Whatever you say case." Jericho sighed. "Let's just get down there, I think I see some people, maybe we can barter for some better gear for a way out of here for them." He suggests. The red fox stands up and stretches his legs.

That's when the gun fight started.

….

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tom shouted, he performed a diving combat roll into the improvised trench the downed transport plowed, he squinted his eyes shut and pressed himself deeper into the dirt, Bullets split the air in half above him the familiar whistles of bullets buzzing past his head like angry hornets and the sound of lead pocketing the earth around him, trying to figure out where he is.

"Ambush! Ambush!" one of the surviving soldiers cried. "Return fire now!" the same shouted, the sound of an ACR echoed across the brewing combat zone.

Tom closed his eyes again, and settled himself trying to halt his flow of energy; he needed to be cool headed for this if he wanted to make it home.

"Ok…just aim, pull the trigger, relax the shoulder, and repeat…" he went through his training again, he now let instinct take over, the soldier part of his mind took control, he crouched up, and brought his weapon to bare, he searched for a target he found none and he ducked again.

Soon after bullets searched for him over his head, he decided that his position is too hot, he went prone and crawled his way to the right, closer to the downed aircraft.

He crouched once more, still ducking down in the dirt trench.

"where are the shots coming from!" he growled, raising his body once more he sat up and aimed down the sights, he saw a muzzle flash in the brush, swiveling his gun so it faced the bright orange roars of a G36K.

His M416 spat out hot 6.35 modified bullets, packing a heavy punch for a rifle like his, which he thought would use the 5.56.

He didn't know if his shot hit home or not but if it didn't it would get them ducking.

"I hope we can hold out long enough… they had better get the radio working… or else were screwed." Tom said, his hear skipped a beat as a 40MML went off near his position.

…

"Looks like we got company!" Conner shouted, the fire fight was heating up fast, rounds were coming from all sides, he though he heard a 40MML in the mix.

"No shit Sherlock!" the pilot growled he was tinkering with a black box.

"Keep digging Watson!" Conner spat back. "Screw this I'm going out there and helping them, c'mon sarge, we need that heavy hitter of yours!" he said pointing to his rifle, _Casey_.

"All right, all right, just give me a moment! I'll snipe from this window! Go!" tails shouted, he banged on the window in the cockpit, eventually breaking the glass with another hit to the frame.

He rummaged around in his assault webbing and replaced the current magazine with a large, wider one, if shorter. He flicked a switch on his XM-8, activating an ingenious feature, he pulled a lever on the barrel, and it instantly lengthened. And began to look more like a sniper rifle…

The cartridge he put in contained powerful .416 rounds, while his normal assault setting used heavily modified .357's usually for rifles and magnums.

The reformed assault rifle wasn't as good as a Barrett or PSG-1. But it was a very precise at mid ranged shooting, and if he was lucky he could take out a target at long range.

He reached into his side bag, and pulled out a 5X Magnification scope, screwing it onto the top rail, he peered down it and placed his gun out the window and leaned it on the broken glass, and he looked for a target, and found one. "All right, say good night motherfucker…"

'_PAP!'_ his rifle cracked its tune in the orchestra of gunfire. A serenade of death, in the bloody play that was war.

He grinned as he saw an explosion of read in the heat of the fight bursting out over the tree line.

Boom…

Headshot…

…

'_If I have to give the RSFE - (Tail's Company! ill expand on this in the later chapters ok?)- credit for one thing only, it will most likely be there men's will to go down fighting…'_ Kell gritted his teeth as he crouched low behind a fallen tree.

He peered quickly over the tough bark of the tree and his eyes flickered to the cockpit of the Downed V-85.

"Is that a…-"he ducked his head instinctively as he thought he saw the tell tale muzzle flash of a sniper. A bullet impacted the tree near his head; he covered his face with his arm as a spray of wooden shraplmel peppered his hat and arm.

"…Sniper…" he sighed, "just my fucking luck." He spat.

…

Tails wondered why these guys were so intent on trying to capture them, or kill them; they seemed like they didn't care what they did as long as they were taken out of the war.

But then again, why have war at all?

'_PAP!'_ his rifle sent forward another round, but this time there was no red mist from an exploding head.

"Damnit!" he swore, he was a good shot, but he didn't have the years of training a real sniper had. And he was using what would be considered a clumsy sniper rifle. But still! It could turn into a fucking badass assault rifle! That had to count as something!

He decided that he needed to lay down heavy suppressive fire instead of shots now. And he retracted the barrel and exchanged mags once more, and his gun was once again the XM-8.

"Alright, now let's see what you guys got." He rested the barrel of the gun on the broken window of the downed bird, and he aimed down the sights of his gun.

He squeezed the trigger of the gun, and it responded beautifully in only a way a veteran soldier like himself could appreciate. It rattled of a burst of rounds, smacking into the tree near his designated target with a satisfying THUMP.

…..

As the rounds pelted the tree above him, Kell sighed and cursed his luck. "Great. Now he's a machine gunner…" he muttered.

…..

"Whoa, it's pretty heavy down there." Jericho commented, as he peered down at the fire fight that just broke out.

"Yeah, doesn't look like the boys in blue will hold out there for long…" Helena sighed.

"So any ideas on what should we do? I mean, we could just sit here and wait out the fight, see who wins and then grab what we can." Jericho suggested, the red eyed fox sat down on the hill and pulled out a flask of whisky.

"Or… we can help them out." Casey then stood up; feeling her coat for reassurance her arsenal was still there.

"Wait, wait, wait… hold on. What did you say?" Jericho, looking up at her with astonishment.

"You heard me, you guys told me you wanted to get to the E-vac site in knothole. We pull a favor for them and we get a sure as hell free pass in." Casey grinned.

"Well… you Jerry? She has a point." Helena thought for a moment, and then nodded. "You know what. It's better than walking; we can ride in one of those fancy ass birds." She pointed to the wrecked ship.

"*sighs* fine! But I'm not getting all goody, goody smiley with them!" Jericho tucked away his flask and scowled.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Helena punched him in the arm playfully.

…..

End Chapter Nine.


	10. Fight

(Just to let you know, there's a difference between RMA and RAA, the royal acorn army (RAA) is the defense force of the cites, like the National Guard and Navy. While the RMA, is the main fighting force, they do the major operations and stuff. Tails is in a superheat branch of elites. A strike force, the main heavy hitters that is up in the front lines always, eating the machine gun sandwich. Their called the SF, the Strike Force, or, more formally known as, RSFE Royal Strike force Elites, sorry I didn't put that in earlier! I was having too much fun writing! Feel free to PM me questions you have about the fic, or put it in the reviews! I want feedback! Feel free to take the flame Thrower to me!... well… not that drastic. More like stern constructive criticism.)

Chapter Ten: They say they're going to get overrun.

They were going to be overrun.

Simple as that, the battle was going bad for them, as the Clones began to flank them from all sides he knew that they were done for.

Tom pulled out his Anti tank weapon, and he aimed down the sights of the beast, he fired, and reloaded it, and fired again, breaking apart the leafy cover to his left where a group of clones had began to assemble. Down to one last rocket. Better use it so the back blast took him and them out-

That's when he became keenly aware of a trickle of red liquid spilling down his arm, he looked down.

He had been shot.

It wasn't as painful as they said it was at first, he didn't even feel the round hit him in the shoulder.

"shit." He stated, more in surprise, not horror. He pressed a gloved finger up against the wound, stopping the blood from spilling out.

And he dropped the missile launcher; he leaned against the wall of the crudely improvised trench.

He looked up at the sky, and began to think about his own mortality.

Was this all worth it? Was he going to die? Was the wound fatal?

But then he thought of the logistics, the wound was most likely not fatal and instead it looked as if it cleanly passed through, and him holding his arm wasn't stopping flow of blood from the other side.

"Wish I had a medi-pack with me…" he sighed. This was bad, he left eh medical gear with the wounded.

He didn't even have his field dressings with him. The pain still hadn't hit him yet, how long until the stinging sensation came?

He was then aware of his service piece on his hip. He could just kill himself here and not worry about being captured. But what if help came? What if they were saved? He would be dead. His mother would be notified of what he did…. he would've left them! AND IT WOULD BE HIS ENTIRE FAULT!

No, he couldn't take his own life…

….

Conner's fingers bled rivers of red, his relentless pounding of the trigger had tore away the leather on his gloves and tore away his skin and fur, leaving them raw and sore.

But he just changed fingers and kept firing.

Most of his shots missed but they suppressed the enemy. But now a bigger problem came into play, they were low on ammo, and he switched to Semi-Auto, trying to place his shots more precisely.

They couldn't hold up this defense much longer, and he hoped they got the radio working.

But in war, always expect the worse.

….

"So how should we take them?" Casey asked her two friends.

"I say we just rush the flank, these guys aren't so tough." Jericho smirked; he pulled out his sadistically named Colt .45, _Punisher_.

"Wait, you expect us to take them on with _Pistols and SMG's…_" Casey sighed. Eyes narrowing.

"Well. Yeah, we have the element of surprise, and this thing can take down a lot of body armor at mid range…" Jericho pointed out.

"And I have a sawed-off!" Helena chirped.

"I only have three handguns; two of them are small arms, and a little knife!" Casey shouted.

"Well it's better than nothing, take out one and take his assault rifle, I don't know! IMPROVISE!" Jericho hissed, he ran in to the enemy tree line to his left flank, and soon the reports of the heavy ass Anaconda were heard.

"Well, anonzie!" Helena shouted the French word, and ran after him, sawed off cradled in her hands.

"This is turning out to be a bad idea…" Casey sighed, and pulled out her heavier caliber, Tarus .45. And followed them into the fray.

…..

Casey took one clone near her down with a headshot before he even noticed them. She rushed forward and grabbed the G-36K he was using, she crouched with the unfamiliar weapon lodged firmly in her shoulder and she rattled off the bullets on full auto.

Her spraying and praying went answered, at the close range they were in the placement was all over the place and she hit at least three of them before the rest took cover, now knowing _they_ were being flanked.

Jericho was popping heads like they were grapes with _Punisher, _the loud Minnie hand cannon. But they had been found out now, so he was forced to switch to his MP-5 for more fire power at a higher rate of fire.

Helena had to get up close and personnel with the Sawed-Off shotgun, and she couldn't afford to get that close when they had automatic weapons. So she scrounged around the dead bodies and pulled out a M16A2, a highly accurate 7.62 MML weapon.

Casey was out of practice, well she did die, and she rarely if ever, used an assault rifle. So her aim was sloppy and her shoulder was being pounded by the recoil in its unnatural stance.

But still she managed to spray the enemy with the hail of lead. Thus, suppressing them.

'_We actually might make it through this!'_ Casey thought, but that was soon shattered as she ducked behind a tree, she felt something graze her left arm painfully, and she looked down to see a small trickle of blood leak from the hole in her cloths.

'_Or not…'_ she sighed.

…

End Chapter Ten.


	11. Saved

Chapter Eleven: A grave Situation Gone Right

….

….

'_This is hopeless!'_ tails growled, the situation was getting worse, they were almost completely surrounded and low on ammo. They couldn't hold out much longer.

When tails got taken into the Strike Force, he thought it would be harsh. But the RAA and the RMA were also harsh. But this… this was harsh…

"I got it!" The pilot shouted, he had finally finished repairing the little black radio box.

"Then call in an Evac!" Tails barked. He ducked as rounds struck the metal plating around them.

"Fuckkkkkkk!" Tails growled, his leg was killing him and so were his ribs, but he kept on fighting.

"This is Alpha mike! We have a bird down! Requesting Evac at grid, Echo-1, Siarah-7, Zulu, Foxtrot, X-ray-7! Does anyone copy over? It's getting heavy down here! We have wounded!" Maxwell Screamed into the repaired radio.

"…_*static*… -ead you…over…-ird…-on the way, just…-old on a little…-ile longer, over."_ The shaky transition replied with the sound of thrusters increasing in the background

"Oh sweet Jesus thank you!" the pilot shouted

"Hey! Don't blaspheme!" Tails shouted back at him, he then peered out his window his gun was mounted on, he squinted his eyes. "Hey, what's going on out there?" he muttered.

….

Kell had received word that his left flank was crumbling…

Fuck.

But when he received word that it was by three locals, using weapons they scrounged from his own men…

Epic, Fuck.

"my elite team of clones, with advanced weaponry and genetic enhancements, are getting their asses handed to them on a fucking silver platter by a bunch of wounded guys with an attitude in a twisted hunk of metal and a group of locals with no military TRAINING!" Kell growled, one hand on his head trying to suppress a migraine as he glared at the lieutenant next to him.

"…will I die if I say, yes?" the man asked nervously, hands shaking slightly.

"I'm a fair man…I'll give you a five second head start…" Kell raged angrily, he eyed the clone as he hurriedly scampered off.

"Well this is going to shit…"

"Uh sir…" the lieutenant came back. "We just received word that they have birds on the way…"

Kell put his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

The lieutenant, now noting the fragility of his own mortality, slowly started to back away from the clearly enraged, very dangerous I might add, battlefield commander.

….

Casey was actually having fun, the thrill of combat, the rush it gave you. She wondered how she could live without it, or with it… killing, killing is never right. It must be necessary sometimes though, but what frightened her was the ease she killed.

But now they were being noticed and they were being shot at by the opposite flank on the right.

Furthermore, Casey's arm had been hit.

Yeah it hurt…

But she toughed it out she wouldn't die from it.

"Whoa!" she yipped as a round smashed into the tree to her left near her head. Bark showered her face as she shut her eyes.

She was momentarily stunned as she shook her head and dropped to the ground for a moment, dodging anymore surprise shots.

"That was too fucking close for my fucking comfort!" she hissed her eyes darted left and right.

She then decided that she needed to move again, she stood up and darted to the left, skidding to a halt behind a tree.

She leaned out from it and saw Jericho and Helena using enemy weapons, Jericho was popping heads and making widows with a rugged AK-74. (Not a misspelling, the AK-74 is the updated AK-47; iron sights are farther apart, increasing accuracy, but still just as rugged.)

While Helena was making good use of a….

M60 Machine Gun…

'_How the hell can she even hold that thing?'_ Casey wondered as the small, light, Pink Vixen rattled off the heavy caliber, armor piercing rounds.

"Well at least she's not aiming for me…" Casey sighed.

The white angelic vixen raced forward and ran into the cover of the tree next to her once thought dead friend Jericho.

"Hey Jerry." She said.

The red vulpine jumped and whirled around to see her, he then ducked as returning rifle fire rushed past his face.

"Christ almighty Case! Don't do that to me! Nearly blew your head off!" he panted.

"Eh, I'm used to it. So how we doing up here?" she asked. Peeking out from behind the tree, she scanned the forest in front of her. She saw the crimson red and yellow striped with hints of black enemies falling back.

"Wow, did we really do that!" Casey asked. Glancing back at Jericho.

"No, you didn't Cas, me and Helena did that. We learned how to stir things up while you were gone." He said, pulling out his flask and taking a drink out of it.

Casey's ears flattened slightly at the blunt statement. "Hey, I'm not that useless…" she growled.

"Hey, I just tell things how I see them…" he sighed with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder how Helena can stand you." Casey shook her head, eyes narrowed.

…

"You know what, I'm not loosing anymore men just for these guys, screw it! Let's get out of here… I believe I've underestimated there will to go down fighting…" Kell said simply, he was a little annoyed that he wasn't able to personally crush the surviving men of the downed bird, but they had help on the way, and if Kell didn't get out of there, he would be in the same position…

"Roger sir, we're bugging out." The soldier nodded, and he started shouting the order to retreat.

Kell just calmly sighed, and turned around. He gave one more backwards glance at the left flank. And he then saw the white vixen.

He blinked once as they made eye contact. He turned around once more and at a faster pace, followed his men back to the company.

…..

"Sir there retreating!" Cater panted as he ran into the cockpit.

"What! Why?" tails shouted, whirling around.

"I don't know but there left flank crumbled. Something took all of them out!" carter shouted.

"Hey! Help me out of this trash heap and show me!" Tails commanded.

Carter and the pilot each grabbed an arm of the fox, and eased him back outside.

Tails looked around and saw that indeed all the enemy troops have left the combat zone, only their dead remained.

They wouldn't put up much of a fight; the dead have no need to, for they were in peaceful eternal slumber.

"I don't know if this is a stroke of luck, or something worse attacked them and is now gearing up to slaughter us…" Tails hoped it was the first reason…

….

"Well, looks like there leaving with their tails in-between their legs, c'mon. I'll go grab that girl and you two go say 'hello' to our 'friends…'" Jericho spat. Walking off he went to go fetch the wounded lynx.

Casey and Helena walked out into the field. They first saw a yellow tom cat being patched up one of his squad mates, a white wolf, and a yellow fox sitting down with a black and white badger that was sleeping by a tree. A brown ferret was keeping watch with a coyote in a flight suit holding an M-4 in his hands.

The two guards noticed the first, and turned towards them so their guns were aimed in there general direction.

Casey and Helena put their weapons away, and set there temporary assault rifles down on the ground. Their hands in the air mockingly.

"Stay where you are!" the Ferret ordered savagely, gun raised at them.

"Fucking hell man! A couple of hoty's walk out of nowhere and you start threatening them? No wonder you're single." The tomcat sighed. Rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey! Shut up!" the ferret turned and shouted at him, eyes glaring daggers.

Casey shook her head; he hoped that not all of them were uptight or too laid back as these two. "Hey, calm down we saw your plane go down a while back and we decided to check it out before we waltzed into your 'little' fire fight back there, so we decided to lend a little hand. We also found one of your guys, must've dropped out of the plane, barley breathing but she's ok." Casey explained. She looked back to see Jericho walk out of the tree line with the lynx slung over his shoulder.

He walked up next to Helena and put her down, as gently as a man with a grudge could bear to do.

"She'll make it if you get her to an intensive care center. Same for that guy over there…" she jerked her head to the fox.

"I'll be fine I'm worried about her more." The same yellow fox grunted as he stood on shaky legs. He limped over, using a stick to support his broken leg, and he had bandages around his waist, to single he had broke his ribs. His face was also badly scarred, with cuts on his ears and jaw. But still his eyes shown with determination. Maybe Helena had been wrong?

"*grunt* so you guys took out the flankers am I right?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Damn straight." Helena folded her arms. The white fox came over and carried the Lynx over to the other wounded.

"Well for that I thank you... would've died if it hadn't been for that stroke of luck. Also thanks for saving one of my soldiers… is there any way we can repay you?" he asked. Leaning heavily on his stick.

"Yeah. We could use some of that scrap heap you have there, and we need a ride to Knothole." Helena interrupted Jericho before he could say, 'yeah, fuck of and die.' Like whenever they encounter the RMA soldiers, and running their chance for help they so desperately needed.

Jericho glared at Helena who glared back, and then looked back to the sergeant fox.

"Well sure, we have plenty of room in the '85, should be here any minute. Sadly the seat you'll be taking should've been occupied by more of us." the fox solemnly said, he turned around and began limping back over to the tree he sat at. He looked back one more time "the names Prower by the way…" he sighed.

The name was like an electric shock to Casey, who was knocked back a step by it. She knew that name from somewhere.

…

End Chapter Eleven.


	12. Memory

Chapter 12: Traffic on Memory Lane

The '85 arrived around seven minutes later. Most of that time Casey spent looking at the Yellow fox, who had two fluffy tails, and one of them was wrapped in a bloody medical bandage.

She was also admiring the fox, you could say, who was rugged as hell. He didn't even look like the pain he was suffering registered as a discouragement anymore.

Now _that_ was hot.

She had to look away quickly at times when the fox glanced over at her occasionally. And she self-consciously either passed her hand through her hair, or smoothed down her fur or even fixed her jacket. Speaking of witch, she wondered if Jericho wanted it back by any chance…

The plane/Chopper arrived, and they quickly got the wounded on board first, But the fox named prower insisted that the other went in first, they needed the treatment the plane proved more urgently then he did.

When they boarded the fox sat next to Casey. She hopped the ride wasn't a long one. She didn't want to sweat too much…

"So, who are you guys?" The fox asked the three travelers.

The pink fox with the pink eyes spoke up first. "My names Helena, this is Jericho, and that fine gal sitting next to you is Casey." The pink vixen announced, pointing to each of them as she said the names of each.

'_Helena…Jericho….those names…I heard them before…'_ Tails racked his memory angrily; he had purposefully forgotten all of his past memories of the year 18-20. He wanted to forget everything he did and who he did it with.

But those two names were practically screaming at him from somewhere in his past.

But where?

But then the name Casey. That name held much pain, and aguish. Many stories of that name he wanted to forget… He glanced at the shy looking female fox next to him titled with that very name. Her hands were folded on her lap, and she was glancing out the window behind her.

Tails wanted to so desperately hate her for just having that name even though she did no wrong he could blame her for. She and her friends even saved him, for that he is grateful, but he can't just bring to hate her for just a name.

Well he didn't have to worry about it for that much longer; he wouldn't be seeing her again…

…

Kell walked down the metal hallway of the Strato-Cruiser, _Iron Fury. _He was going into the control room for his De-briefing.

As he made his way around the corner, he thought back to the battle. The thrill, the rush, the intensity of it all…

It was what he was _made_ for. It was what he _lived_ for.

He walked into the room, his coat was pressed and cleaned, his hat was fixed, and he fixed his fur back into shape and polished his boots.

He always made sure he was in the best possible condition, even in a war zone; there was no excuse to disregard uniform regulations.

Of course, the soldiers always joke that they would make note that they should be proud that there uniform is more well kept the then enemy unloading a magazine of 55.2 rounds into their face.

He took his seat at the long oval shaped table; he was on time, as always. Nor was he early, he was right on time, as usual. Some say he's really a robot, do to his clockwork precision and formal manner. But in reality he was just very well organized and didn't have that much fun in his spare time.

The meeting began to get underway; around the table were commanders, captains, lieutenants, majors and a few generals. The usual bunch…

As they started they were informed that they did indeed take the enemy lines, and that the operation was a success, and that they would be walking on Knothole soon.

Kell leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly, of course it was a success, he made sure it was.

You couldn't say Kell was smug or cocky nor had a big ego. He didn't think himself superior to his men, or the enemy. He knew better then to think himself a higher being then them. He knew the fragility of his own existence and mortality, both sides had guns. Guns killed people, he was mortal.

He could be killed just as easily as he killed them.

He respected that, and he made sure the cover he was using was bullet proof, and he wore armor under his coat. And always made sure he had allies backing him up. Other than that, it was out of his hands to decide who lives and dies.

Next in the meeting were the losses of the enemy and their own. It wasn't as much as Kell first expected, many of the RAA men got away unscathed. He was mildly surprised; he expected much in the game of war. Some days you lose more for a win then they lose for a loss.

A good hour later, they were dismissed. The commanders stood up and filed out of the door way, headed for their rooms, the mess-hall, or the barracks.

While Kell headed for the command bridge.

…

After walking for half a mile, and taking a monorail and high-speed elevator, he made it to the room.

He walked in, past the robots piloting the ship and clones with heightened command abilities, he walked up to a large floating chair, which he stopped behind, his posture straightened a little.

"Sir? Dr. Eggman?" he said, in a formal voice filled with a honed respect.

The chair promptly rotated in mid air. To reveal the strangely shaped Evil mastermind with an unrivaled hate of the blue hedgehog and all of the furry creatures, with the explicit exception of Kell of course. His loyalty to Eggman was sadistically unquestionable.

In fact, if you questioned eggman will have you killed… well maybe not that, but you will be severely reprimanded.

"Ah, yes, good to see you again Kell. Fare you well?" the Doctor asked, hands folded in front of him. The Dr. has changed little, his age might be older but other than that, he still had the same constantly calculating look on his face, and the same desire to see Sonics head on a platter.

"I'm Fine Dr. though a certain enemy of interests is as well… the Gun cameras footage I sent you, the one from earlier. That two tailed sergeant Major, I nearly had him that one time. But I don't like to inform or bore you with failures. So instead, I would like to do something of personal interest that I wish investigate further on my own. Though I will inform you fully on my findings, in writing when I am done." Kell stated, hands folded behind his back like always.

The Doctors face was unreadable behind his small silver glasses, and red mustache. He was thinking. "a true shame, I swear those fools have the luck of the devil… but you never asked me before for a personnel request, and I will respect that. But you may want to be hasty in this escapade. We will move on Mobotropilis in time, Knothole will fall by tomorrow. Or guns are already decimating there evacuation sites into the ground." Eggman smirked at the last statement. Knothole had been a place of sheer annoyances to him for some time. And now he can finally see it razed.

"Thank you Doctor, I will be back in due time." Kell saluted, and then walked out of the control room. Smiling slightly to himself. He had his plans…

….

End Chapter 12.


	13. Begining

Chapter Thirteen: The Return of the Lonely.

"It's…It's destroyed…" Tails gasped as he stared out the window as they slowly circled the ruined smoking Evac site, Knothole City was being obliterated by missiles.

The evac site was strewn with body parts, and V-85's blood could be seen on the ground in huge puddles even from there altitude.

"There's nothing left of anything!" Carter mumbled.

"So now what do we do?" Helena asked, angered and confused, and slightly worried that they might just force them all off and leave them there to die or fend for themselves.

"Well… we aren't about to just leave you guys there… I guess we'll have to take you to the Mobotropilis military head quarters…" Tails sighs, leaning back in his seat. He casually let one of his tails brush the white vixens next to him. Not knowing why he did such an act.

….

After around eight hours of straight flying they made it there. The V-85 touched down on royal ground, and the group disembarked from the large troop transport.

"Yo! Sarge, me and the guys are taken the wounded to the Infirmary, we'll catch you later." The tomcat called out.

"Ok, you guys do that I'll show these three to their place. C'mon you three follow me." tails nodded for them to come with him.

…

They walked for several minutes; they're tired limbs crying out for a bed. When they reached their apartment, which happened to be across the street from tails house and workshop, they went inside and settled down.

Helena and Jericho got a room to themselves much to Casey's amusement.

"Uhh…" Casey peeked in, "there's no more room for me…" she said, concerned.

She turned around to face the Sergeant Major. He was slightly red in the face, but he looked past her with his folded arms, and straight face.

"That's because you'll be staying with Me." he told her. He turned around and briskly walked out, two twin tails swishing behind him as he went down the steps of the apartment. "You get the couch." He shouted back up.

"Well this will be interesting." She smiled.

…

_Blackness, that's all that met our two tailed angst fox. _

_He was in the cloths he went to sleep in; he was floating in a sea of black that almost strangled him._

_He started to panic, he became frantic._

_But then she came._

"_its ok honey, I'm here…" a soft familiar voice echoed out of the abyss._

"_Casey! Is that you!" he shouted, looking around._

_A carefree laughing met his ears, he felt giddy at the sound of it. "Of course? Who else?" the voice teased._

_Two warm ruby eyes stared back at him, but he couldn't move his feet to hug her, he was frozen._

"_Why, why can't I move?"_

"_Why can't you see?" she said sadly._

"_What-"tails stopped struggling. He cocked his head to the side. This was beginning to get cryptic._

_And he _hated_ cryptic…_

"_Well, I can see those lovely eyes of yours." He smiled. _

_The unseen Casey laughed; the eyes looked away from him for a minute."Oh, you just don't know when to stop being so cute!" she yipped. The eyes refocused on him. "But really, fluffy, I'm here for you now. You're a scientist honey, think. Look, see, and I'll be here…" he felt warm soft, furry arms hugging him around his neck and the oh so welcome feel of her naked fur on his chest, he looked down, and saw his favorite vixen staring up at him, small spines, white fur, warm blue eye-_

_Blue. Eyes… that was new... so was the fur._

_The same winked at him "like I said, you're a scientist. Think." Then it all vanished…_

…

The unwelcome light filtered through the window. Tails moaned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Fucking hate mornings…" he sighed. He looked to the alarm clock on his bedside table, his Mobotropilis home wasn't very different from the one in knothole, he already had all his stuff moved here before he deployed.

It was Saturday, around 10 AM. He likes Saturdays.

He decided to get up, he didn't want that white vixen breaking something or killing herself.

He got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser, he pulled a black T-shirt over his head and slid on some blue jeans and tied his shoes.

Walking downstairs he rounded the corner at the end of the stairway into the main room, couch, TV, white walls, and a large round table by the window. There was a counter by the door to the Kitchen.

He pushed the door to the kitchen open, and was met with a delightful smell.

It was the white fox; she was standing there in only her underwear, blue bra and panties for those of you interested… AKA, Furrys.

He stopped in his tracks… they were… very… body hugging… you could say…

Hearing the door open, she turned around, and he snapped himself out of his shock and regained his anti-social composer.

She smiled brightly up at him; in front of her on the burner was a pan with bacon and eggs in it. Tasty…

"Oh, hey, you're up. Thought I would make something for you, since well, you got us here and all and you let me sleep in your house." She said. Pushing the food around in the pan a little.

"Oh, well… it's appreciated." He said, sitting down at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

She looked like she knew what she was doing, she cooked before most likely.

"So, you and the other two been traveling for a while now?" he asked.

"Yep." She said simply. "Hey… I've noticed you got a scar over your left eye, what happened?" he asked her.

She almost dropped the spatula, she slowly brought her free hand up to her eye, and she grew silent. The air in the room grew to an uncomfortable icy temperature; tails wrapped his arms around himself just to stay warm.

"…it's a long painful story that I would rather not tell you thank you very much." She said coolly, it was scary…

"Ok, that's cool… when will the food be done?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! In about a minute or two." She returned to her cheery attitude, talk about mood swings…

In reality, Casey couldn't remember herself, but something told her that she would rather not want to remember. So, she tried to keep it long and forgotten.

And so far it was working out well.

When she came to this place, lots of memories flooded back to her, little by little she was regaining her identity…

…it was not a well taken picture…

…but then again, this world was not a well taken video either.

But when she looked at this two tailed handsome, rugged, shoot first ask questions later, vulpine. There was a warmness hidden inside him, long ago locked in a chest that gave her a little hope, in this world without any hope.

Hope for her to look for a brighter tomorrow.

But now a more pressing matter…

"Ok, dig in!" she smiled proudly as she handed him a plate, she already had eaten.

"Thanks." Tails nodded, picking up his fork. He stopped momentarily and looked over at her, walking out of the kitchen. "Why aren't you wearing any cloths?" he commented.

"Uh, I am wearing something… in case you haven't noticed…" she gestured at her bra and panties. "But my other apparel is dirty. I'm going to wash them but… I have no idea how to work this washing machine from the future…." She shuddered. "So many buttons…"

Tails sighs and rolls his eyes. "Ok. Follow me." he sets down his fork and leads her out to the washing room. He see's her cloths set on a rectangle shaped machine, with many knobs and dials on it, along with a square window to watch the cloths go around, and around.

He picks up her stuff, and is about to toss them into the dryer when she halts him.

"Wait! I think I forgot to take out my stuff!" she reaches into the pockets of the cloths, and pulls out, two M-9's, holstered, a .45, a blue knife and a white…

…Chaos Emerald…

He locks eyes with it he knew only one person in the world who could've had one and she's DEAD. (NOT)

Tails grabs her wrist and stares at the devastatingly familiar white diamond.

Casey is a bit frightened by his actions, and tries to yank her wrist out of his deadlocked grip.

"Where did you get this!" he barked. His eyes are a deep ocean blue, and much like the ocean. They can be calm and serene.

Or a torrent of unforgiving rage.

And right now there the latter.

"I said, WHERE. Did you GET? THIS." he shouted.

Casey was shocked for a few moments, but then she got herself back together and answered, but not truthfully. "I was walking along a dirt path, guy tried to jump me I shot him and searched him and found it! I was going to sell it, but, it's pretty…" she lied, not looking at him.

"Do you know what this is?" he seethed, talking through clenched teeth. "DO YOU?" he asked again.

"n-no…" she said, head cast down.

"This is a CHAOS EMERALD! There are only SEVEN of these in Mobus, and you don't just fucking chance upon one like that-"he stopped in midsentence. He looks back down at the gem, she still had it held in her hand, and he held her by the wrist. He noticed a slight glow in the gem and he let go of her wrist like it was hot lava.

He jerked her arm back to her chest. Holding her stone in both hands close to her, she took a step back slightly.

He was looking at her skeptically, like he was trying to figure something out or reading in bad light.

He could see the glow the stone possessed in her hands. A golden white light in the center of it.

He took a glance back at her tools, the gun, the two small caliber handguns, the knife, the trench coat…

"I have to go." He walked into his workshop quickly, giving her a wide berth. His breakfast made for him completely forgotten about.

He walked through the door to his garage, where he kept his most prized vehicle… one that Casey… when she was still alive- (Irony) -thought was beautiful, and the most well crafted machine she ever saw.

It was The Tornado. X winged hyper sonic jet plane, re-painted with a sleek grey and black finish, the trademarked two tails on the back tail fin. A stark contrast made in yellow.

He needed to know something, he had to. He went to the other side of the garage and threw a strange looking cell phone like object into the cockpit of the jet, which he climbed into shortly after.

The garage door opened, a plane taxied out onto the street, and then leapt skyward.

…

The streamlined, sexy, jet tore its way through the air. Flying at almost top speed, which was near mach 6. Tail felt his heart preparing to explode out of his chest; he was torn into pieces, love, hope, regret, fear, anger, curiosity, excitement, sorrow, reluctance, and angst.

What will he find at a sacred spot, scorned by others, but sacred to him and him alone.

His jet made it there in almost no time flat. He circled once and then activated its vertical landing capabilities. Touching down only a few yards away from the spot.

He stepped out of the plane and took out his device. He stood in an open filed scorched and pocketed with burnt grass and craters. One particularly large one had a small pond in it. There was a lone tree in the clearing; the clearing had trees lining the small circle only a few hours walk away from the capital.

The tree in the center of the clearing had a named carved into it.

_Casey._

A rose bush grew next to it. Soft white petals, but sharp thorny stems.

An apt description of the dearly 'departed' vixen. Gentle to see, painful too touch.

He took steps that felt like marathons towards the grave at the foot of the tree. Each foot that connected with the earth sent fractures into his mind, painful memories that were once sewn burst out of the disturbed wound.

He reached the tree. His legs were shaking, he held back tears, he had to stay strong.

The contraption he held was a scanner; it measured residual Chaos energy, and can detect emeralds.

He closed his eyes and flicked on the machine he held it forward, and soft clicking noises were heard, he opened his eyes only slightly and looked at the screen.

0.6%

That meant that a gem was here, but now it's long gone. But the strange thing was, was that the energy was being read as _pure_ chaos energy. Raw power. Overcharge.

"Casey, please forgive me…" He shuddered. He was faced with the unthinkable task in front of him.

_He needed to see for himself._

He snapped his fingers, and his glove changed into the energy cannon, except upgraded with multiple features.

He set it to laser setting, and put the mode on dig.

Five minutes later his life changed forever.

The grave.

Was

EMPTY.

Nothing, just dirt.

A body doesn't decompose in two years it takes more than that, and the bones would remain afterwards.

But in this grave, there was NOTHING.

But what surprised him the most, was that the ground was slightly disturbed, some of the grass was torn up and forced out.

_Like something forced its way out of the ground…_

Tail nearly doubled over his heart was beating so fast, his entire body was shaking. He stumbled back to his plane and hauled himself into the cockpit. He didn't trust his quaking hands; he set it to auto pilot, and low speed, and then made the plane take him back home.

And he prayed he was right, back home.

And back to _Casey._

….End Chapter Thirteen…...

Chapter Fourteen: The Faithful ones' reward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tail climbed out of his plane after he parked it in the garage. He stepped inside the living room of his house, devoid of emotion until recently; the cute white vixen gave it a mood of hope, and recovery.

"Oh, hey! You're back!" She chirped as he walked in from the workshop she was dressed now and was sitting on the couch, reading a book she got from his bookshelf.

Tail was thinking about saying 'Well no shit I'm back, I LIVE here.' Sending her into a slump and making him feel better, knowing that the preferred depressed mood of the house retuned with her despair.

But he stopped himself right before he could say it, it was like his soul, or guardian angel grabbed his tongue and shoved it into his brain to rethink the thought process.

So instead, he said. "Uh, yeah… uh, look. Sorry about earlier. It's just that somebody I once knew had that same stone, and… you don't see them everyday…" He said sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head and staring out the window, his two tails flicked nervously.

"It's ok, I don't like holding grudges." She smiled up at him, her two blue eyes washed any feeling of sorrow in him, he felt like everything's going to be all right after all.

"Cool." Tails nodded, he then hurried back into his workshop when he saw her take out the familiar white emerald, and hopefully, the answer.

He went to the far side of the room, and rummaged around until he pulled out a device, that looked like a Frisbee, with seven holes in it and a computer in the middle. He went to his safe up in his room and entered a code, and then repeated the process six times, each one different, and a code or procedure only he knew.

He pulled out the six gems, and took out the fake seventh. Running downstairs he placed them into the dish like machine, and spied on Casey, he was playing with her gem, making it levitate and spin in her hands.

He tapped a button on the side, and the machine sent a starter spark to the powerful gems. The glowed slightly, and made his fur stand on end. He placed it in the direction of Casey's gem, and to his satisfaction, the white gem sparked, and jumped upwards, shining like a light bulb.

Casey yipped in shock and surprise, pressing herself back into the couch as lamps and glass shattered. Lights flared brightly, and then sparked out, and watches spun wildly, hell! Tails heard the engine of the Tornado rev!

Tails stopped the madness as it got to the climax, and set the dish down and rushed to the white vixens' side.

"You ok?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She was rubbing her slightly brunt hand. The gem lay on the ground, cold and safe. She picked it up and winced, it was burning hot, not cold…

"Ow! It's like fire!" She grimaced, and shoved in back into her pocket.

"Mind if I see it?" He asked, he held out his hand and he placed it in it. he curled his fingers around it and walked into his workshop, taking the other gems with him. Casey stayed where she was, and sat on the couch, waiting for an answer.

Tail took out the device that he used at the grave site and passed it in the direction of the living room, it gave him a reading. 0.36%.

That's six times the amount he saw at the grave site almost…

He then past it over the gem.

The read out skyrocketed.

Being a scientist, he knew the answer almost then and there.

The machine he made was supposed to stimulate a single emerald, with the use of the other gems. The selected gem would pour out chaos energy, and absorb the energy around it. Thus, making a self supplying source.

But even then, it could be overcharged, and controlled. Casey must be a beacon of power… the glow would be controlled overcharge, spilling out in a directed motion. But energy can be stored. Memories flashed before his eyes…

It was all coming together….

The battle with _'The Beast'_ sonic and shadow went super, and the beast possessing Casey used that to do the same, it used the gems energy that they put out, sonic and shadow in super form were putting out massive waves of raw chaos power, the beast must've used that to become stronger.

And the gem it had was filled with it, but it was using that dark chaos energy at a cost of its life force, draining it until it was weak enough to be killed with a bullet from the mysterious revolver.

But when it died, the chaos emerald must've collected something that was fleeting, and when the machine tails used was turned on and Casey's gem was selected, it must've taken the vacant body.

Casey was then a power house of Chaos energy, like before, except good energy. After all the time she was a demon and exposed to it, it was draining the bad from her, until it overcharged in one explosive moment, and collected something else…

Tails now believed in demons. And that meant he believed in angels.

He always knew Casey was an angel… it may not make sense to him at the moment…

But maybe Casey in the end got her second chance, she made it through…

She was an Angel now…

Tail turned his head and stared out the doorway to the work shop at the suspected Angel sitting on _his_ couch.

Beautiful, elegant, kind, Naïve, playful, agile…

Casey, _HIS_ Casey…

Back from the grave…

But yet she didn't recognize him.

Why?

He could only speculate that she didn't remember him, lost her memory somehow maybe.

Tails needed somebody to help him out on this…

…

"So lemme' get this straight," A red fox snorted, his arm crossed in front of him, his stance was ridged and defensive. "You're tellin me, that good ol' Casey back there, used to be your Girl, till the king and his black and red hit man popped a hot one in her head. And now she's back, busty, and a beauty, but she doesn't recognize you, and this all happened because of some weird ass techno gabble shit-storm you just poured on me." Jericho says in a monotone voice, his eyes were slits, he was confused, frustrated, and he didn't buy the two tailed fox's entire story.

"Yeah, pretty much." The yellow fox in the white T-shirt and blue jeans said as he leaned on the wall of their apartment room. His arms were folded and his face was serene and slightly overjoyed with the new development.

The apartment room was small, one bed with room for two, a small TV, radio, bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and mirror. There was a small kitchen with a fridge, oven, microwave, and counter, and in the bedroom there was a table by the window overlooking the city, the floor had a rug carpet, and there were various paintings strung up all over the place.

"What are you trying to sell here… do I look like an idiot to you?" Jericho snapped suddenly, glaring over at our two tailed protagonist. Who squinted in confusion at the sudden turn of events.

"Wha-?"

"I've seen the way you looked at her; you're just taking advantage of the fact that she's young and (slightly) innocent! You fucking perverted-dick-shit-useless-piece-of-crap-no-good-douch-bag-wasted-fucked-up-ass-breath-fucking-prick-fuck-dick-wipe-shit-headed-cock-faced-crap!"Jericho stormed towards the two tailed fox, which was taken aback, his face a little stung, and confused, as 6 of those swear words did not fit together.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tails held up his hands in surrender. "Just hold on there!"

Jericho stopped short of spinning off and slamming Miles into the wall, he had let the protective side of himself take advantage of him.

"You don't believe me? I got proof, just come with me for a second would you?" Tails shouts.

Jericho crossed his arms and glared at Tails, "Fine, Humor me." He growls.

Tails leads the hot headed Jericho outside and over to his place, he walks inside and upstairs, Jericho trailing not too far behind.

As they enter his room, Jericho whistles at the set up he had. "Nice crib."

"Here" Tails hands Jericho a picture.

A picture of him, and Casey back when she was a demonic beauty.

Jericho stares at the picture for several moments. And then glances up at tails, and then back down at the picture.

"Oops." Jericho states. Slightly unnerved. "Sorry?" He chuckles.

"It's all good. Now, how do we get her to remember me again?" tails says, moving the conversation along.

Little did he know that his luck had already turned for the better once more. But that streak would not last.

…

Down in the living room of tails' house, Casey lay on the floor. Next to her is a picture, the same one tails had upstairs, and within the white angles mind, old memoires rush to and fro, sparking up old pains and joys, and with them, they bring back Casey…

And for Tails, they bring back his love…

(I skipped to this part because I had an epic writers block and that was why I couldn't update sooner. So, think up your own filler, Kay? Sorry!

…

A silent jet sneaks over the clouded night sky south west of the city tails and Casey reside in. it's mission, classified, its cargo, feared.

Kell sat within the bowls of the ship, crates and men surround him. He had a plan, a secret agenda. A master plan that he himself knew little about. But he was sure, that it would all play out for his benefit in the end…

….

End Chapter 13


	14. Lust

Chapter Fourteen: Catching up on lost time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So let's go over this one last time. I'll talk to her, try to get her memory jogged, you go get a picture of me and her together, and we spring it on her." Tails goes over the supposed plan with the wild and crazy Jericho.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's just get you and her in bed and moaning already, ok?" the red menace sighs, leaning against Tails's house that held his precious Lover.

"Stop that will you? *Sigh* Fine, let's just get this over and done with so we can all get-" As tails quickly opens the door to his house, he is met with an unprecedented ball of white fur and joy hurtling into his face with an ecstatic yip of glee.

"TAILSY!" The ball shrieked loudly as it knocked over and onto his lawn, fenced in by a waist high green and trimmed hedge.

"WTF?" Tails shouts in surprise and confusion, Jericho just glances inside and then back down at the heap lying on the grass.

It was Casey.

In all her…

…Naked…

…Glory.

"TAILS!TAILS!TAILS!TAILS!" She shouts again and again, attracting some attention from a few passing folk.

She snuggles her face into his shirt and has her arms latched around him in a death grip of a hug and so were her legs, her tail swatted at the air madly. A tear stained grin eliminated her face.

"What! What! What! WHAT!" Tails shouts back, thinking that she had somehow managed to turn the microwave into a small thermonuclear bomb. Or the fridge into a teleporter that is sending dinosaurs from the past into his kitchen. That or she suddenly had a memory flash and now can remember everything.

EVERYTHING, including Tails!

"C-casey? Is everything allright!" Tails stutters.

The white vixen of an angel beams up at tails with a bright smile, and scoots her face up to his…

… and gives him a kiss, right on the lips for everyone to see.

She lets up for a second and looks seductively down at him. "That answer your question?" She giggles.

"You…. You remember?" Tails gasps.

She kisses him again, this time longer.

Jericho remains rooted on the front porch, looking amusedly down at the now reunited couple. "That's a yes, tails." Jericho smirks. He waits for a moment, and then says. "Ok, now really you two, save that stuff for the bedroom…" Jericho sighs, he walks down to the two snuggling and emotionally charged fox's and breaks up the romance before they scar any minors and sends them upstairs to continue their 'playing' ;).

…

(Waz gonna put a sex scene in here… but… you know, you can write one and send it to me so I can post it in here instead, cuz I SUUUUUCKKKKKKKK at them. Not kidden. -.-)

…

(Around an hour and thirty minutes later near sundown…)

The two lovers lay in their room, pressed up against each other, cloths strewn about the room in a disorganized fashion, a key factor that betrayed there naughty actions on what they did. ;D

The Re-united couple lay on the bed; Casey lay partially on top of tails, our twin tailed male protagonist without anything on, her white shining fur lay in a light contrast to Tails' orange, yellow fur.

"Mmm, Tails I can't believe we didn't do this sooner…" She whispered to him seductively. He eyes half closed and her finger traced a circle on his bare chest.

"Heh, Yeah Case…" Tails crooned down at her, running one of his hands through her hair contentedly. "I still can't believe it only took a picture to get you back…" Tails wondered.

"Yeah, reminds me of a crappy excuse to just jump ahead a few chapters in a crappy Fan-Fiction story written by some inept Novice Fan-Fiction Writer…" Casey giggled.

**:( **

"Tell me about it, I would to be in one of those things… I mean Sonic the Hedgehog was already ass raped by 4kids, and then double ass fucked when they had Chris Thorndike brought in, and then when they had all those other new Characters introduced! Don't you think STH is thoroughly ass raped at this point?" Tails shook his head; he glanced down at Casey who lay her head down once more on his chest.

"If I ever see Thorndike I'm goanna kill him… They should've stayed with the original cast; shadow, rouge, Amy, cream/cheese, you, sally, rotor, metal sonic, egg man, charmy, vector, espio, knuckles, Tikal, chaos, sonic, max, Andrew, knack, bean, mighty, Antoine Bunny-Rabbot, and the other few.. Those were the good comics… Metal Sonic didn't get enough screen time, don't you think?" Casey asked.

"I guess..." Tails thought for a moment. "Though they did make me look too wimpy and annoying, not only that they made me look like a girl almost!" Tails barked.

Casey's ears perked up when she heard the part about him looking like a Female fox, a Vixen. And she studied him closely.

"Uh, Case, something on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about how you would look as my furry little vixen…" She teased.

"Why did I ever tell you that?" He said in despair, she was never going to let this go now that she heard it.

All she did in response was climb up onto him and straddled him as if he were a horse, she smirked down at him with a rekindled lust in her eyes as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Enough talk now honey, let's get back to 're-discovering' each other, Hmm?"

"Dear god I love you."

"I know, Tails. Me too."

….

End Chapter.

Srry for the short chapter, but like I said before there was going to be a 'Spicy' is how I'll put it, scene in the middle and end. But like I said before, I couldn't bring myself to write it, nor did I want too. So I'll leave it to you to write and submit. I'll have a chapter where I'll post all the submitted Scenes and I'll paste one into this chapter. They'll be two spots, the middle and end 1st and 2nd place. The runner ups will be put in the last chapter, they'll be a few more chapters we're I'll ask for submissions. So keep you're sadistically dirty minds fueled…. Sadly… for me that is…. Try to be softcore…. . (PAIN)


	15. Fire

Chapter Fifteen: Reborn Love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In war, there is little reprieve for Hope or beauty. War is an ugly, foul, beast of burden.

It takes you in and only lets the sick of mind and dead of soul out as corpses or worse.

But even in war, there can be love.

And that love, that healing spark of purity is Casey and Miles.

They are a couple now, a pure, undying, fire of renewed embers.

They are together and its two weeks later after Casey first 'Came back'.

But they weren't the only ones that have. 'Come back'.

….

Near Mobotropiles…

Large black Aircraft slip through the sky, undaunted by the light of day, they defy gravity lacking propellers just glowing blue holes on the bottom of the hull. There are three of them in total, each the size of a V-12 Osprey, and oval shaped with stubby wings attached onto teach side, and slightly boxed on the edges.

They hit the ground silently, and the side hatches open. Eggclones and Eggbots quickly pour out of each ship. Securing the area, before giving the all-clear.

Kell casually disembarks and glances around at the scenery.

"Peaceful…" He murmurs, casting an artistic eye to the silent forest around him. He is moved slightly, as he sees his men kneeling with rifles at the ready pointed at the forest around them as if the trees were to attack, but yet all is well in reality. War and Peace, the too cannot live with each other, nor live without each other.0

"At ease, let's get this over with." He speaks with a wave of his gloved hand he quickly snaps out orders with ease and finesse. He was a true Commander in every sense of the word. The Soldiers started to roll out tents and camping equipment, the robots took care of the heavier items such as; radios, turrets, and scouting bikes, as well as drones and ammunition. A defensive perimeter was set up, around the Equipment. And the Transports silently took off.

"Now that we have everything, let's get out of this area, quickly now; let's move this into the woods. We'll have more cover there." Kell commands, he grabs a bag nearby him, and aids in moving the materials into the thick of the trees.

The men and machines set up camp fairly quickly. Trenches were quickly dug and sandbags stacked, turrets were set up at key positions and the radios were on and encrypted. They had their Field HQ set up, and now it was the time for action. "We've done well so far but we still have the mission ahead of us." Kell spoke out loud. "We are going to be doing recon on Mobotropiles before the assault begins. We are to scout out the area, defensive lay-outs, and if possible: Eliminate Key HVT's." Kell states clearly. He spoke quickly and sharply. "And if the chance arises… Locate this Girl:"  
He

Holds up a holographic picture, of none other,

Then a White furred Beauty.

Casey….

…

End Chapter 15.

(!)  
(IAM SO FUCKING SORRY. MY LAPTOP BROKE! AND I JUST GOT A NEW ONE TODAY! DX MY other fics were wiped from the back up disc, but thank GOD this Outline for No Hope and To Hell and back Survived! My others are toast though… Good bye At Our Worlds End and the Last of the Free Humans… and even Evolution…. :.( BUT Still! THIS ONE IS STILL OK!)


End file.
